


Le livre, obsolète ?

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blackmail, F/F, Femslash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totale engueulade entre Larousse et Wikipédia, cette dernière traitant les livres comme des objets d'un autre temps (sous-entendus femslash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le livre, obsolète ?

\- Les livres sont obsolètes, dépassés. Imaginez un peu si nous devions continuer à chercher des informations dans les livres, ha, où en serions-nous ?  
Wikipedia avait le don pour balancer des répliques cinglantes sans se soucier de qui pourrait les entendre, et encore moins se soucier d'écouter les autres.  
Le Petit Robert, impressionné, rentra les épaules, mais Larousse, qui se tenait à côté de lui avec une flûte de champagne dans la main, plissa les yeux, mauvaise.  
\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous êtes en train de dire que l'avenir de l'information réside dans quoi...le réseau ? Que se passera-t-il le jour où nous n'aurons plus d'électricité ? Le livre est un support tangible qui a fait ses preuves dans le temps. Pouvez-vous en dire autant de vos machinations industrieuses destinées à faire du fric ? Sous prétexte de relayer l'information au plus rapide, vous dispersez tout au quatre vents sans le moindre contrôle, et pire encore, si tout venait à s'éteindre, vous n'existeriez plus.  
Wiki se sentit rougir, et son décolleté en forme de W devînt écarlate tandis que son visage restait d'un blanc de nacre, recouvert d'une couche de fond de teint parfait.  
\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? L'internet, disparaître ? Plus d'électricité ?  
Elle ricana pour cacher son embarras.  
\- Ne me dites pas que vous rejoignez ces thèses dystopiques, et autres bilans catastrophique volontairement pessimistes d'écologistes d'un autre âge ? C'est encore plus ridicule que de croire en un dieu suprême et omniscient...  
\- Quelqu'un a parlé de Dieu ?, s'exclama Facebook en ramenant sa face de troll.  
Tout le monde se tût d'un coup. Personne n'avait envie de lancer Facebook sur un débat. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement éloquent, mais il avait la capacité à ressortir de vieux dossiers sur les gens qui le contredisaient. Souvent de vieux dossiers gênants, contenant plein de photos. Comme celles de la soirée d'anniversaire de Google où Wiki et Larousse avaient fini dans le même lit pour se consoler mutuellement du désintérêt total de Google à leur égard.  
Les deux femmes continuèrent de se fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce que la conversation reparte timidement sur autre chose.

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que se basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.


End file.
